


beauty

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Egyptian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Ryou's body deserves worship.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	beauty

They're in bed together—as they often have been, these days—and the Thief King is lavishing upon him, those greedy hands wandering over Ryou's ugly, pale body, grasping at anything he can reach.

It feels good—gods, it _is_ good.

And yet.

"Why me?" Ryou manages to breathe out, clutching onto his lover's broad shoulders, his cheeks flushed a deep, embarrassed red.

There's a beat of silence, and then he continues, softly, "You could have anyone you wanted. Why would you choose someone so ugly?"

Bakura pauses in his exploration of Ryou's body, leaning back to stare at him in disbelief.

"Ugly," he says through gritted teeth, appraising Ryou. " _Ugly?_ That's the most deluded thing I've ever heard. I would have to be _blind_ to consider you ugly."

Sinking to his knees, he lays a kiss on the inside of Ryou's ankle, dragging his lips up the soft skin of his calf.

"Your body is anything but ugly. It deserves worship—I could found a temple _devoted_ to your body and it wouldn't be enough," Bakura says, trailing that hot mouth up his lover's slim, pale leg, his breath hot.

One hand pushing up his tunic, he licks the soft inside of Ryou's thighs, tongue sweeping over the fragile, unbroken skin.

"No, Ryou," he says, finally, his half-lidded eyes staring up at his lover's face. "You're beautiful."


End file.
